Transformers: The Past Revealed
by WolfPrime567
Summary: UPDATED:Blackwolf tells Arcee his story about how he betrayed the Decepticons and became an Autobot, and obtained the name Blackwolf, but will his past be what destroys their new relationship?


**Hey guys, so I've already asked Airreon Princess and RoboDiamandDrago this, but I'm looking for people to try and make a fan art picture of Blackwolf and Arcee, but she's optional, mainly just a good picture of what Blackwolf looks like on paper. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the updated version of this story, please review. Disclaimer, I own nothing but Blackwolf.**

* * *

 **Blackwolf, wasn't always the tall, impressive Autobot everyone sees him as, he was actually built as a Decepticon, but not just any Decepticon, he was to be the new killing machine, his strength was made to equal that of Ironhide's, his agility similar to Cliffjumper's, and his speed, almost a match to Bumblebee's quickness. He was made to cut down the Autobot ranks, but they eventually got more than what they bargained for, when he was taught under the guidance of Drift.**

 **(Shockwave's laboratory, Kaon, mid-point of the great war for Cybertron)**

 **(Riptide's POV)**

I slowly opened my optics, I felt as energon began thundering through my body. I didn't know where I was, or even who...or what I am.

"Where am I? What am I?" he looked at his armored servos with intense wonder. It wasn't long before he heard someone else enter the room.

He looked to see as a red painted mech, small in size, enter the room. He looked around to see that he was in some laboratory, and strapped down to a table.

"Ah good, you're awake," the other mech spoke in a sly, arrogance filled voice, "Shockwave, your new science experiment is awake." Knockout called through the communicator.

Very soon another mech entered the lab, he was tall, and very muscularly built, he had a large cannon instead of a right arm, and had only one, red optic. "Very well, begin tests over his body."

Knockout began pressing several buttons on the console in front of him, several scans, painful shocks of electricity, and different mechanical arms went over his body.

"Shockwave's log, the subject has finally awoken from initial stasis and it's body functions are working perfectly, but we shall test it's skills eventually." he closed the log and looked at me.

"Shall I administer the dark energon injection?" the red mech asked, the scientist looked at him and nodded silently.

The mech carried a large injecting tube of a dark purple liquid and hovered it above me. But I broke my right servo from it's clamp, grabbed the red mech by his neck, and threw him into the nearest wall. Knockout fell to the ground and began complaining about how I almost scratched his paint.

"Keep that fragging stuff away from me!" I growled as I tore from my restraints. The door opened and I heard chuckling that made my metal spine crawl. A large, mostly steel colored, mech entered the lab, he had a large energy cannon attached to his right arm, with a large blade built into it.

"Impressive, Shockwave." he smirked in a very, unsettling way.

"So Project Riptide is a success?" the large mech asked.

"Negative Lord Megatron, much like the last project, his body functions, and his advanced programming are too resource costly, resources that we do not have to spare." the scientist shook his helm.

"Well...I guess that if we cannot mass produce him, then we shall welcome him as a new Decepticon." Megatron grinned again.

 **(Two solar cycles later)**

The war continued to rage on, Megatron had the strength to attack Iacon city head on, true they lost many Decepticon soldiers, but the Autobots had sustained much worse casualties. A bonus to that was that their areal defense weapons, the planetary guns were under extensive repairs.

Riptide walked through the halls of the H.Q of Kaon, he had been called due to him failing a primary mission objective, to kill an Autobot transport and the refugees, but he let the refugees live.

He entered the room, and there, standing with his servos joined behind his back, was Megatron, and not looking happy at all.

"Riptide...from what Onslaught has reported, you denied to fulfill your mission parameters and eliminate the refugees...is he correct?" the menacing gladiator stood eye to him.

"Yes...but if you'd allow me to explain sir." Riptide requested.

"Oh please do, I'd love to be humored." Megatron exaggerated.

"The refugees had done nothing, I saw no reason to just murder them, they were just innocent refugees trying to avoid the battle." Riptide tried to reason with the tyrant.

He was grabbed by his helm and thrown into the nearest wall, and a sword rested against his metal neck, Megatron sneered. "Fool! Those refugees are just future Autobot soldiers! And with the mass number of them you allowed to escape, you just gave the enemy nearly half of an army." Megatron growled, his red optics burning holes through Riptide's own red optics.

"Leave my sight...before I change my mind on tearing the spark from your chest." Megatron retracted his sword, and not wasting a second, Riptide walked out the open door.

As he walked through the hall, he heard laughing, and turned to see Knockout and Breakdown laughing at him.

"Get demoted again Riptide?" Knockout laughed even more. Blackwolf sighed and drew his swords.

A minute later, Knockout and Breakdown were thrown onto the ground, with swords at both of their necks.

"If either of you idiots wish to test me, you're welcome to see what happens." Riptide gritted his denta as he walked away, leaving them in wonder.

 **(Hours later)**

Riptide opened the large door of his hideout and walked inside. He was greeted by the sight of his berth and his ally's own. He turned to see the samurai like, mech balancing on his left pede, barely touching the pillar with his pede.

"Drift, would you stop trying to contact Primus, or whatever you do and get down here." Blackwolf ordered his friend, earning a chuckle from Drift.

"Ah, a word from Primus would be a gift, a conversation would be a miracle." he spun around in the air once he leaped, and landed firmly onto his pedes.

"Drift, I just need to talk." he sat down onto his own metal seat.

"About what my friend?" drift asked while sharpening his right sword.

"I...I'm beginning to wonder if I belong here...with the Decepticons." Drift suddenly stopped sharpening his sword and looked up with widened optics.

"Are you planning to betray the Decepticons?" Drift asked his quietly.

"No...or at least, I'm not sure yet...I want to know why we even fight. What power will lead to a brighter future, a future of peace?" he looked to his wise friend.

"I've asked myself that my friend, the Autobots fight for freedom, and we fight for tyranny, of course, Megatron's actions have killed the core. But I honestly wonder how long the Autobots will last, the fight is inevitably in Megatron's favor." he looked at their home and shook his helm.

"But I mean, what do we even fight for? A better future? A future of darkness?" several thoughts flew through Riptide's mind.

"Why we fight is an easy question Riptide...but the real question is...what is worth fighting for?" Drift asked him.

"I…I don't know anymore..." Riptide looked down.

 **(Three Lunar cycles later)**

"Riptide! Riptide wake up!" Drift shook Riptide awake, his red optics widened by shock.

"Drift? What's wrong?"

"Megatron...he, he's going to kill the Autobots!" Drift panicked.

"What?! How?!" he stammered.

"He's finally created enough tox-en to cover Iacon city! He's loading it all into one bomb, and then into a bomber ship!" Drift looked more terrified than ever.

"If that ship leaves the hangar, the war's as good as over, we can't let him just kill the bots like this. Without the planetary guns, they don't stand a chance." he ran out the door of their hideout with Drift in tow.

"C'mon! Every minute we waist is another lost to stopping the launch!" he transformed and sped off, with Drift right behind him.

It took a solid quarter of an hour to reach the hangar base. There were only two guards patrolling the entrance, Riptide stabbed his chest with one of his swords, as drift did the same and quickly his the bodies. They made their journey up the hangar, dispatching several guards along the way.

But soon they got a good overhead view of the bomber ship, and the bomb was over three fourths full! "We've gotta hurry!" Ripride panicked.

" **Warning! Bomb departure will be in ten clicks"** sounded over the intercom device.

They had finally reached the controls, several vehicons stood guard. "Okay, I'll handle the guards, you try to find a way to deactivate the bomb." Riptide whispered to his ally.

Riptide leaped inside and began firing at the vehicons, flooring several each second. Drift dashed to the control console and began searching through the controls, trying to find a deactivation for the bomb or the ship. But all he found so far was just the main launch controls.

Blackwolf was cutting through the vehicons like they were hot butter. "Drift you better work fast! Won't be long until more get here." Riptide yelled as he beheaded the next vehicon.

Drift finally found their only hope, the self destruct button for the bomb. He almost pressed it, before he was grabbed and thrown into the nearest wall by Shockwave, who had just entered the lab.

"Interloper!" Shockwave growled as he and Drift locked in combat. Drift was beating the scientist, but Shockwave wasn't losing by much as he delivered another punch to Drift.

"Riptide, activate the self destruct, now!" Drift called to him as he fought Shockwave.

Riptide now stood with his optics locked into the activation key, he knew that once he activated it, they would betray Megatron in every way. Their reputations amongst the cons would be deleted, and they would be hunted for their war crime. But he was honestly find with that, and bashed the activation key.

 **(Fifteen Lunar cycles later)**

It had been just over two weeks since Riptide and Drift had saved Iacon and the Autobots. For their actions, Optimus Prime himself welcomed them warmly. Riptide and Drift both had received many dirty looks from Autobot soldiers due to their bad rep.

But there were two mechs that Riptide made quick friends with, one was the Autobot weapon specialist, Ironhide, they had developed a very agreeing relationship on how much they despised Megatron.

The other was the first lieutenant of the Autobots', Jazz, because the smaller mech didn't honestly think that Riptide's past mattered.

Now he and Jazz walked through the hallways of Iacon H.Q, discussing a matter at hand together.

"Okay, you gotta lose the clawed servos, the hunched over back, red optics, and get your fangs shortened." Jazz explained.

"I don't know Jazz, what if the machine doesn't work?" he had a nervous tone to his voice.

"Don't worry pal, the machine almost never screws up." Jazz reassured him.

When they reached their destination, it was a large, bullet shaped chamber, the door of it was opened and the machine was charged. Riptide stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

Jazz input the settings Riptide had made and activated the machine, letting it work. He stepped bacl for the minutes he waited.

But when the alarm on the machine sounded, he quickly deactivated it, and opened the door for Riptide to walk out, but he was greeted by someone who was most definitely NOT Riptide.

His fangs were much shorter than before, his servos were actually servos now, across his body, was elite guard golden designs, he was no longer hunched over, now he stood in a very proud posture, and his once blood red, menacing optics were now handsome yellow optics. This was not Riptide anymore.

"Whoah...the new look is great, much better for you being an Autobot. Now all you need is a new name, Riptide just isn't an Autobot name." Jazz and Riptide were in deep thought, until something clicked in Jazz's mind.

"Blackwolf! That's perfect!" Jazz laughed.

"Blackwolf, hmmm? I like the sound of that, it's got a ring to it." he chuckled.

 **(The present)**

"Blackwolf...why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Arcee asked him, she had been so surprised by his entire story.

"I...I didn't want you to hate me...for my past."

"Blackwolf...I don't, and could never hate you, but I am a little mad at you, next time tell me, you can trust me." she smiled, earning a relieved sigh from him.

"Well...I guess we should return to base." he turned back to see her jump on him.

"Cee, what are you-" she cut him off with her servo.

"Later...but now, we have only the stars as company, I say we...enjoy the privacy." she smirked, her voice practically dripping with seduction. The way her optics looked into his, the moonlight shining off of her silver faceplate, illuminating her gorgeous features. He wasn't going to say no.

"Well, I guess we've got time." he smirked as she pressed her metallic lips against his, their optics closing and letting their passion surge through each other.

Hours later, the two had fallen into power down, and far in the distance, a pair of purple optics observed the Cybertronian couple.

"That's interesting..." Airachnid smirked, preparing to make her move, "That's very interesting." she used her webs to leap from the trees.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed the story, I think I did a good job of repairing it. I'll see you guys when I update "The Spider's Web".**


End file.
